Beautiful Disaster
by Immortal Klutz
Summary: Jared Cameron enjoyed his life, he thought everything was perfect with his childhood sweetheart Kim, until the Swan girl turned up on the res and changed his perfect little world, to an even perfect(er) world, what sucks is he can't hate her for it.
1. Chapter 1

Beta: leamah13 =)

Disclaimer: I own nothing connecting to the Twilight saga. All familiar characters belong to this lady: Stephanie Meyer. The only things I may own are a few extra characters to make the story.

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_.

Nervousness and excitement, enveloped me as my father Charlie drove us down the familiar costal road in his Police Cruiser, to the Indian reservation I spent most of my childhood trips, coming to visit my father at; where I ended up staying with my god-father and his children. It had always been a breath of fresh air, to escape my father's house, filled with memories, of my mother's betrayal. I often wonder why Charlie never let go and move on.

Forks high will be a daunting yet welcoming escape; thrilled I didn't have to spend all day in that house. Don't get me wrong, I love my father and enjoy his company, but that house... is just depressing. It still had the same paint my mother chose, when they first moved in as young teenagers. I know because she used to show me pictures, and tell me stories plus has a similar colour scheme in our home, we share or I used to with her new husband Phil, before I grudgingly moved to the rainiest, dullest small town of Fork's Washington.

Part of me wonders if she regrets her choice to desert my father and steal me from him in the process, but enough of those depressing thoughts. Hell, see what I mean? I wonder if this is how Charlie thinks. I wonder if he's wallowing in guilt and regret. I feel those things on my mother's behalf, even if she doesn't or no longer does, but seeing and living in that house... makes you feel even worse.

I hope to find a car with the money my mum and Phil, gave me so I can escape to my favourite location within this rainy pocket of the United States of America. One of the many things I loved about my father was he didn't feel the need to fill silence with pointless chatter. He, like I, was a thinker, not a vocabularist, like my mother, who could natter for hours on end.

As we rounded another bend I could see the shiny roof tops of cars in the parking bay as the rare sun rays hit the metal bodies of the vehicles. I glanced at Charlie and saw his eyes sparkle with excitement, upon reaching our location excited to see his friends. He glanced at me, showing me a rare genuine smile.

"Ready to be re-introduced to the guys Bells?" I shot him nervous smile in return.

"As ready as I will ever be!" Charlie turned back to the road, after her comment, nodding in understanding, knowing, neither of us aren't too fond of being the center of attention, and both of us knew, that I would most likely get unwanted attention being the sort of newbie. However I was looking forward to see my God-father, Billy Black and childhood friend Jacob Black. Charlie had told me Rebecca and Rachel had upped and left home, and hadn't been seen or heard from since which I found rather harsh and hard to believe. Throughout my trips, the Black's always seemed close.

As we parked in the parking bay two massive boys appeared from the steps leading down to the beach in the rock face. I looked at Charlie with wide eyes and he just smirked, yes you heard, my father smirked at me and my reaction.

"We aren't in Phoenix any more Bells."

"What the hell are they feeding these boy's?" I ask him, shock entwined clearly in my tone.

"They do a lot for the La Push council, and constantly on the go. Come on kiddo, there not gonna bite. They are gonna help us bring the food supplies down... and we both know you aren't exactly... stable on your feet."

I shot my father a dark glare, and punched him on the arm, he looked at me in shock for a split second before I retorted back.

"And who do you think I got that from Chief Swan." I hissed, Charlie had the grace to look sheepish, ignoring my punch, and getting out the car, I followed soon after, as the boy's started approaching us slowly. I was still a little peeved at my father's comment, but otherwise, eh. At least my punch caught him off guard.

When the boy's had fully approached us as Charlie handed them the bags, I walked around from the back, holding a small bag, with my beach towel, sunglasses, MP3 player and book. As I came around, Charlie looked back at me, beckoning me forward and introduced me to Paul, and then Jared. As I locked eyes with Jared, something strange happened. Call me crazy, but I swear upon my grandmothers Grave, it happened and felt real.

As my eyes met Jared's deep, brown ones, it felt as though my footing shifted, even though my feet are firmly placed on the ground, it felt as though, my world collided with his, like something was pulling me towards him, an elastic band holding us into place. My body felt weird too, if felt as though thousands of tiny pins and needles where tying me to him. I couldn't see or hear anything, the outside world around this strange little bubble, encasing us had closed off completely and all I could see was him.

It looked as though he was going through something similar, He had a star struck look in his eyes. I'm fairly certain I looked pretty much the same, as I pictured him in my mind, even though he is stood right in front of me. Ahhh, what the hell is happening to me?! All of a sudden it stopped, and I would have fallen to the floor if HE hadn't caught me.

I look up into his worried eyes and the first thing I say to him is:

"What was that?"

* * *

Well there you have it; the end of the first chapter to BD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

**I look up into his worried eyes and the first thing I say to him is:**

**"What was that?"**

* * *

_Jared's Point of View_.

Fuck. Was all I could think of. She's perfect. I knew what had taken place as soon as she almost fell to the ground. I also knew that Paul did a good job of distracting Chief Swan, even in the star struck state I was in, my wolf and I where hyper aware of our surrounding.

Double-Fuck. My future father in law was Charlie Swan. I swear the guy always carries a gun around with him, but Bella will be worth it. I luckily caught her before she fell to the ground. As soon as I had her in my arms, it felt right, like she truly belonged there, unlike Kim, it always felt awkward thinking about it now. Fuck... that's a triple fuck.

_Kim_. That was the first time I'd thought of her in; however many minutes. I couldn't feel bad; it was all part of the imprint. Bella is my other half, the only one who'd be able to tame my wolf. He never liked Kim, but I just ignored him, because I liked her... or did I? Was it just a habit for me and Kim to be together? Like we had been for so many years... man now I know how Sam felt.

Then she utter three words that had me mentally groaning.

"What was that?" How the hell was I supposed to explain imprinting and... Werewolves, well shape-shifters, would be the more correct term to call us.

"Jared..." came Sam's warning tone whispered, too low for Bella's human hearing to hear. The perks of being a wolf, as Sam approached, my wolf got even more protective and possessive of our mate, and held her if possible even tightly to me, snaking my arm around her waist whilst at the same time I managing to turn around to face my Alpha, with Bella behind me, my hand resting on her arm, holding her in place.

"I imprinted." The look of pure shock that spread across his face would have been funny, but it wasn't.

"Shit." Sam said, aloud. Causing Bella to peak around me, to which I stood firmly, in front of her.

"Ditto." I replied.

"Kim?" Sam whispered.

"I know." Was all I replied, not feeling at all guilty or regret, now that I have my Bella. Things with me and Kim had been strained with the whole wolf thing for a while. Me always out, where as she wanted me always in. Of course, she doesn't know about the tribe's furry side as Sam had forbid it.

Sam approached with his hands up, indicating he was no threat, but that didn't ease my pacing wolf, until I felt Bella's hand on the small of my back, as she moved to stand next to me. I immediately had her back in my arms, holding her tightly to me.

"Jared, you know I'm no threat. I have Emily." Sam reminded me firmly. He was a few foot steps away from us now. And I knew Bella must be feeling very confused. I know I would be if the situation was reverse.

"Not that I don't mind, but can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" My mate said, a hint of frustration in her voice, but otherwise I could tell she was calm, and in no threat. But I remember Sam being this way with Emily, though he was worse, he didn't let any of us near his place for a month, I would probably do the same, but sadly we have this fucking BBQ to attend. My wolf and I were already not liking this not one bit.

"Jared, if it's getting too much, take Bella home, to yours. You can explain to her in a more private, less populated area, where you'll be more at ease. I know what you're going through. I went through it with Emily. Bella, you'll get your answers if you go with Jared." Was all Sam said in a commanding tone, before he started walking away.

"What about Charlie? And I have Forks High tomorrow morning!" Bella spoke. I growled, at the thought of her going to that school. Sam stopped and turned around and Bella looked up at me in shock.

"Did you just growl at me?" She asked.

"Not at you babe, come, I will explain more in private, Sam will make an excuse for Charlie." I said, gazing at my mate, hoping she would trust me, hell this will be the first test, the first step in testing the waters type thing.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll keep Charlie at bay and give Jared time." That had a double meaning to it. This seemed to appease my belle as she nodded, and I felt her relax against me once more.

I took her bag from her, ignoring her protests, and led her by the hand to my truck, opening her door for her. Something I hadn't done with Kim for a very long time. Oh shit! Kim... oh fuck it, Bella's more important now. I'll deal with THAT situation when the time comes.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on and what that was?" I glanced at her still not quite believing the Chief of Police's daughter is my true mate, my other half, it felt so surreal. Rumor had it, it was hard these days for the Tribe's "wolfs" to find a mate.

It didn't take that long to get to my place, I lived by myself, thank fuck, so I didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of parents and secrecy. I heard Bella gasp, as she took in my property that I am proud of.

"WOW!" My wolf and I felt smug and happy as she seemed to like it. I whispered too low for her to hear.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Short but Sweet?

Felt it ended good there, thank you so much for those of you that alerted, favourited and reviewed =D

I am sticking around, so this story will be completed with regular updates =D

And I have an amazing beta who I thoroughly recommend.

Hope the weather is as good as it is hear in the UK, as it is anywhere else in this world.  
(We actually have a summer for once and not the typically English weather of rain!) lol.

See you all soon,


	3. Chapter 3

_Isabella's Point of view_.

Jared's house surprised me. It had a feminine facade consisting of a white gate, with a mint green fence, along with proper multi-color country stoned walls, protecting the inside of the house, from the elements and a well kept garden with a creamy/white gravel stoned path. You definitely wouldn't have thought a young man lived here. The roof was also thatched. It was like, the house from my dreams, staring right at me. I wonder if fate was at play here, or if this was some cruel trick and I'd wake up tomorrow, and none of this ever happened.

"WOW." I said just as a throat clearing to my left pulled me out of my daze, I looked to the source of the interruption to find Jared standing at my door, a smug pleased smirk on his handsome face. As our eyes met the world around us seemed to go so still and silent you could of heard a pin drop!

I took this, seemingly frozen in time moment, to really take in this man who my world seemed to shift around and up close and personal you could see his perfectly chiseled chest! His muscles practically popped out like 3D. He is clearly of an Indian-Native with dark chocolate skin, he wore cut-off jeans at the knee and flip flops. My eyes traveled back up his fine manly front and met a sharp jaw with a little roundness to it, a prince's nose and perfect cheeks. Hell, he was perfect and to top it off his hair was a short mess and I find myself wanting to run my hands through it.

When my eyes met his again, his intense gaze knocked the breath out of me. He looked as if he could read my very soul and see straight through me. I felt his fingertips brush against my skin leaving a trail of warmth in their path as his hand reached its destination at the back of my neck holding me in place. I could not tear my gaze away from his even if I wanted too...

My stomach felt like it was a new home, housed for butterflies, as he leaned further in, and I found myself following his lead, and then the magical moment happened when his lips met mine. It felt like a wild tornado storm had erupted inside of me.

It felt so amazing, I'd never been kissed like this before *cough* well... I'd never been kissed ever, so I had nothing really to compare it with. But being with him felt right, and I felt comfortable enough, even though I only just met him, and the weirdness that happened earlier, made everything around Jared seem right, like I belonged here, with him. And this moment confirmed that.

The kiss started to get heated, his tongue ran along my bottom lip, testing the waters, and I eagerly let him in, wondering what he's going to do next. Jared moved his clearly skilled tongue around my mouth, touching every surface he could reach and stroking my tongue with his, coaxing mine into playing with his. I felt afraid and excited at the same time, my body fit his seemingly perfectly, like putting the last piece of a puzzle together; there was no awkward feeling ,which surprised me, but then should I really be surprised when everything felt right around Jared, and I have not even known him that long?

When his lips left mine, much to my embarrassment, an unfamiliar noise left my lips, I'm guessing in protests, upon his absence, but his lips never really left me. He kissed his way down my jaw line and pressed a kiss, sucking slightly, on the spot below my ear, causing another unfamiliar sound to leave my lips. What was this man doing to me? I had a feeling I knew where this was heading, and I knew we shouldn't, but I couldn't stop and didn't want him to stop, which scared me even more. Jared whispered against the shell of my ear:

"If you want me to stop babe, tell me now, because I don't think we can stop, if you don't tell us now."

I felt confused as to who he was referring to, but I was in such a daze that I didn't care, I just wanted Jared and this closeness. Deal with the consequences later, and be a little reckless for once, plus it felt right with Jared, like everything else and I didn't want to stop either. I held onto his hip tighter, tightening my grip around his neck, holding him to me, afraid he'd move away.

"I know we shouldn't, but it feels so right." His lips came back to mine, upon hearing my answer, and his hands started moving down my body, from their protective embrace around my head.

My top left first, and his lips left mine and re-started his previous trail down my jaw line, down my neck and continued south, to the valley of my breast, where he buried his head and said one word.

"Perfect." Before my bra disappeared. I should feel shy and insecure, but again, Jared made everything feel so right and perfect that I didn't feel shy about my body being exposed to him. And for some strange reason, I felt like Jared would be the only guy to ever see me like this or have me in this situation.

I felt my body relax completely as I gave into his skilled tongue, as he placed kisses and bites along my skin, with unfamiliar and uncontrollable noises continuing to let loose from my lips with his kisses and touch.

My pants, and underwear came next, along with Jared's cut-offs. I gasped, upon seeing he goes commando and the size of him, had me tensing. Completely naked, and clearly sensing my nervousness regarding his size, Jared placed a kiss at my lower lips, causing me to gasp before moving up my body leaving a trail of kisses along my flat stomach, the valley of my breasts, my chin and then my lips. I felt him rest between my legs, and felt him lean against my lower lips, and felt him along my stomach, reaching my belly button. Holly crackers, he's huge... how's he going to fit? I don't know how, but part of me somehow knew that he already knew that I am a virgin. It was an unspoken question.

Jared gave me another amazing kiss before moving his hand down between us to align him at my center, his forehead resting against mine as he looked deeply in my eyes, both of us totally lost within each other. The feel and smell of one another.

"Ready baby? It may hurt a little bit, but tell me when you're ready. This is all about you." He whispered against my lips.

I looked deeply into his eyes, as I leaned up to kiss him, both of our eyes, locked unable to close, or move away, as Jared entered me for the first time. It felt amazing to have my bare breasts pressed against his bare chest, hell it felt amazing to be this intimate with someone.

He stilled as he reached my barrier, and deepened the kiss, as he moved with surprising ease through breaking me, making me a woman, his woman, I guess. That was the first time, Jared made love to me, and gave me the most amazing feeling, as we came together giving me an even more intense and powerful release as he bit my neck.

We made love twice more throughout the night, and it wasn't until the morning sun woke the both of us up, that both of us realized, that through our desire and passion, we had totally forgot to use protection.

"Fuck." I said, shooting upwards in bed, I couldn't get up, up, as Jared's strong arm held me in place. The thought had crossed my dazed mind, but in the very back of my mind. To lost within Jared. His smell, just everything about him. Jared woke up, clearly alarmed by my sudden outburst and movement. I looked at him, as he scanned the room, clearly looking for any sign of threat.

"What, what?" He asked, in a sleepy daze, then his eyes landed on mine and his eyes widened too, seeing the panic in mine.

"Fuck." Was all he said. But, he didn't leave me, in fact he pulled me into his arms and buried his face into my hair.

I would have thought most men would have ran a mile at the possibilities that could arise. But not my Jared. That thought confused me, since when did Jared become 'my' I wasn't even sure... then I remembered the randomness of yesterday, not even making it to the beach, and the process that led to our love making, and to waking up in Jared's arms this morning. The day I start Fork's High. Double fuck. Charlie and Forks High.

Jared seemed to sense my panic grow, and held me tighter to him.

"I guess I should explain to you what happened between us yesterday..."

And that's when he told me all about imprinting and wolfs. That I won't be going anywhere near Fork's, High if he has anything to do with it.

Charlie's gonna have a fit.

* * *

Well, this lemon was totally unexpected but seemed to flow nicely with the story.

Major thank you's to those of you that reviewed, alerted and favourited =D

See you all very soon,  
IK.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously_****.**

**Jared seemed to sense my panic grow, and held me tighter to him.**

**"I guess I should explain to you what happened between us yesterday..."**

**And that's when he told me all about imprinting and wolfs. That I won't be going anywhere near Fork's, High if he has anything to do with it.**

**Charlie's gonna have a fit.**

* * *

_Jared's Point of View_.

I debated on what to tell her first, Kim, or the legends. Kim or the legends, Kim or the legends? And decided, Kim would be better, than to continue leaving Bella in the dark about her. I didn't want us to bump into Kim and Bella be unprepared.

"I feel you deserve to know about someone who was a part of my life, before I met you. But before I explain Bella, I want you to know, that there is no competition, nothing could drive a wedge between us, and I won't let it. Even if you aren't pregnant with my child, I'll never leave you. That is one thing I can promise, above everything else."

I could feel her panic through our bond, it was what woke me up, in the first place. I took a deep breath.

"She's called Kim, she was my childhood romantic interest; I guess you could call it and a bad habit. We weren't right for each other, but we stayed together out of... I don't even know any more. I was close to breaking things off anyway, and then you entered my life and changed everything for the better." He paused, looking into their bond to get an idea of how she's taking this news. Jealousy, a little hurt, confusion. He felt guilty, and tightened his hold on her so she couldn't escape his grasp.

"Have you ended it with her?" She asked him. Jared groaned.

"No baby, not yet, everything has happened so fast. But, please leave questions till after I've explained everything to you and what happened yesterday at the beach, to here and now. "

"Did Billy ever tell you about our tribe's legends?" I ask her. I felt her confusion, then wariness.

"About the cold ones, and the protectors that supposedly shift in to wolfs?" She asked him.

"Yes..." He trailed off, saying no more. She gasped when he didn't explain further. Turning around in his arms, her cheeks flushed from his heat, she pressed her hand to his heart, and felt his overheated skin, that is way too hot for normal human skin temperature. He's half surprised she hadn't asked him about it, sooner.

"No..." She said, her eyes wide open. Jared nodded.

"Yes, babe. Everything Billy told you was true, there's no tale about it, it is all factual. And that's where imprinting comes in, with my fury side. Every wolf has his soul-mate, the one made for him. The woman, is an important factor to our pack and well protected. It is also very rare, for a wolf to find his imprint, his mate, his other half. If the women dies, the wolf wouldn't be able to continue, without her and vice-versa." He paused.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but what you and I felt yesterday, and my actions, is all related to the imprinting taking place and me marking you last night as mine created a bond between us that will also give me a heads up of if you're in danger or not; which will also put my mind at ease, more so, if we do have a baby on the way." He told her.

I poked my head in on our bond and noticed she felt shocked, surprised, still a little jealousy, but no hurt or confusion.

"Your body temperature?" She asked me. I nodded.

"All part of the wolf." I explain.

"What else?" She asks, genuinely interested.

"I can hear for miles, my eye sight is perfect and can see every detail, intensified."

"Wow..." She paused. "Will our baby have this wolf gene?"

"Yes." I simply tell her, no point about beating around the bush.

"If he's a boy, then most definitely. It's mostly men our legends base the pack around. Never has there been any records of women in our pack's history that I can remember." I pause.

"Is everything ok now?" She rested her head against my chest.

"If I'm staying here, I should ring Charlie." She explained. "And Fork's High." I nodded.

"I'll ring Forks High and Kim, you ring Charlie babe." She had enough to deal with, even more so if she was with my child. But there was no way of knowing for another month, maybe two. I'd have to keep Bella close by and not stray too far. I'm not going to inform the elders yet; I want Bella to be settled before the drama kicks in.

I phoned Fork's High first, informing them Isabella Swan will not be starting Fork's, but La Push high. Whilst Bella got dress and went to retrieve her mobile phone from her bag in my truck, bringing said bag with her, I pulled her into my lap and kissed her.

"Which do you want to do first babe?" I ask her. She rested her cheek first. I could tell she was having a silent debate. Judging by what she was feeling.

"You do Kim first, then I'll do Charlie. I'm pretty sure, she'll be the lesser of the two." I snort.

"I wouldn't put money on it Bella." I tell her, knowing Kim, she'll probably be banging on my front door. I turn Bella in my lap so she's facing me, my wolf and I really didn't like having her back to us. We wanted to see our beautiful mate always.

I rang Kim, and she answered on second call, which was unusual.

"What the fuck happened yesterday Jared?" She asked him, before he could get a word in.

"I'm sorry Kim, it's over." I tell her.

"Who is it? Is it that Swan girl, who didn't come either?"

"Yes." Kim went silent. Really silent. I would of rather she hissed and spit down the phone at me.

"You knew things where bad between us before Bella entered the picture Kim. We weren't like Sam and Emily, never have been, or even Leah and Sam..." I trailed off. Enjoying the comfort of Bella in my arms.

"Whatever Jared." And she hung up, just like that. I felt uneasy, knowing Kim, she'll be up to something. I'm surprised she hadn't come banging around on my front door, to be honest.

Bella phoned Charlie up next, after we shared a few kisses. I had a horrible feeling that this wasn't going to go well for my woman.

"Hi Char-Dad..." Bella trailed off.

* * *

Thanks again to those of you reading, reviewing, alerting, favouriting and giving Beautiful Disaster a chance!  
It really means a lot =D  
IK. Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella phoned Charlie up next, after we shared a few kisses. I had a horrible feeling that this wasn't going to go well for my woman.**

**"Hi Char-Dad..." Bella trailed off.**

* * *

_Charlie's Point of View_.

Something fishy was going on. I hated all the cryptic-ness, with my daughter's obvious absence, to this beach bonfire/BBQ gathering. Normally I'd enjoy coming here, seeing all of my child hood friends, but not today, not when my daughter and that Cameron boy didn't return.

Billy tried selling me some bullshit of a story, I can't even remember, cause I don't listen to shitters. Bella didn't return, and they wouldn't tell me where my own flesh and blood was. Goddamn it. Why didn't I install that tracking device onto Bella's phone when she arrived just a few days ago.

It is currently the morning after the Bonfire, and finally the freaking phone rang, and my pacing ceased, I paused for like a second, before rushing to the phone and hearing Bella's,

"Hi Char-Dad." I've always chosen to ignore the slip ups regarding Bella's choice of name for me, whether it's Charlie or Dad.

"Bella, where the hell are you? Are you okay kiddo?" I ask her. Genuinely worried, hell what father wouldn't be? Plus this is the first time, I've ever had Bella stay with me on any permanent bases, I wouldn't want to have to phone Rene to tell her, our daughter's missing already. That would be a night-mare of a conversation to have with the ex.

"I'm fine Dad. Honestly, just certain circumstances have risen, which I have to stay in La Push, unless Jared comes with me, to Forks, or where ever. I can't explain it; that's up to Billy, or the elders Dad."

I felt my anger boiling.

"What the hell has that boy and Billy have to do with you not being at home, and not coming to the BBQ?" I ask.

"Dad, it's not my place to say, I can't explain it, and Jared, is a part of me now."

"Bella your seventeen years old, and just met the bloody boy. Who's way too old for you."

"He's eighteen Dad; only one year older than me."

"Not the point Bella." I sigh frustrated. What the fuck is going on?

"I'm sorry for being so cryptic, but I have to stay with Jared, it's my choice to stay with him and be with him, Dad. He's not forcing me here against my will, neither is Billy or the elders. I want to be with Jared."

That was what made my patients snap.

"I forbid it Bella, you get yourself home right now." I hiss. There was silence.

"I can't, not without Jared." She repeats, and I can tell she was getting upset, and being stubborn, well I wasn't gonna budge either, my daughter will be coming home, whether she likes it or not.

"You can and you will Isabella Marie Swan. I don't know what's going on, but I want you to come home right now!"

"Dad, please don't make this any more difficult than it already is please." How the fuck am I being difficult? I'm the one being given the cryptic responses, and hardly any detail.

"Bella. I'm not the one making it difficult, you are with your cryptic replies. I want answers and I want them now." I demand, in my toughest, police of chief, no nonsense voice. This silence stretched, longer than the last.

"Chief Swan, this is Jared Cameron. Bella's boyfriend. With all due respect sir, Bella and I have a special connection and neither of us can be away from the other for too long. Which is why myself and Bella decided it's best if she stay's here with me, as it'll be more comfortable for us both in the long run. I'm sorry we've been so cryptic, and I understand it's hard to make sense what's going on, but I promise to never hurt your daughter, and I couldn't even if I wanted to, she's it for me."

"Collect Bella's stuff and leave. I've had it with this shit." Then I hung the phone up. Fed up with the cryptic remarks, and hearing the boy's voice who stole my daughter, right from under my nose, when I'd only just got her back.

Billy better bloody have a good explanation for this. As it seems, he's the one they keep referring to, and the elders. The La Push council in other words. Why the hell are "my friends" called the elders? That's new... why haven't I heard that one before?

Something fishy is going on and I fully intend to investigate this mystery.

**_Kim's Point of View_**.

I don't like this, not one bit! Jared is mine, and mine alone. Always has been, always will be! How dare he just ditch me like that? He barely even knows that Swan girl, yet I could tell by the sound of his voice, we were over, and she was his new 'it girl'. It won't last, because he'll come back to me in the end... Now I just gotta see the competition.

I also didn't like it when he compared us to Sam and Emily, and Sam and Leah, we are two different individuals, and a different couple compared to them. Hell no am I just gonna sit back and accept this!

Gotta find a way, to get the Swan girl outta the picture first though.

* * *

Ooooo. What do you all think Kim has up her sleeve and what did you think of Charlie's reaction?

Thanks as always, to those of you that take the time to read and give BD a chance and a huge thank you to those of you who:  
Read  
Review  
Alert  
and favourite BD.

Means a lot.

IK =)


End file.
